stalked
by mixxi
Summary: robin is being wanted by every person on the world  how? why? will he find out?
1. Gotham City

**Ok this is my prolugue, dont judge my english and i do hope you like the story.**

**Its of course about my lovely robin ^^. Yes, I truelly do love him**

* * *

><p>Robin soared through te dark night sky. The wind felt chilly against his skin, but he didn't care about it<p>

Feeling the air, the wind made him feel like he was flying.

But he wasn't flying. He was running.

He wondered what in hells name could have caused this. This situation was warped to say at least.

But he had to get traught, or things wouldn't end so asterous for him. Robin breathed in and out slowly. Reminding himself to calm down.

He knew that the bats wouldn't be happy about this situation .. not happy at all.

Almost everybody in Gotham was after him. The villains, civilains and the police.

And for once he didn't know what he did to earn it.

He grunted as he saw a complete squad of teenage girls come running towards him over the rooftops. They were jumping from building to building not thinking about what was below them.

And one of them misjudged the jump and started to fall. Robin grapped his grappling hook and shot himself up just to soar between the two buildings and catching the girl just in time. She didn't even yell, but just had a hazy look in her eyes.

Her hands moved to Robin's face and she pulled her fingers through his hair, while she whispered softly: 'Robin..'

Then all off the sudden she grabbed his hair and started to pull it. She even managed to yank out a pretty big part.

And Robin screamed due to the sudden attack.

Yet the girl was just staring at the hair and whispering: 'Robin …'

Robin was freaked out by the obsession of this girl. He put her down fast. Only to get ambushed by the next girl. He threw her of him and quickly took off into the sky.

Freaked out he ran towards a zeta-beam and beamed himself to Mount Justice. The headquarters of the Young Justice.

* * *

><p><strong>ok, i hope you review.<strong>

**the more reviews the longer the next chapter will be ^^**

**suggestions are always welcome (and yes im so planning to use betty kane in this story .. even if its just a short part)**


	2. mount justice

**Don't judge my English and I do hope you like the story.**

**I hope you will review.**

**the more reviews the longer the next chapter will be ^^**

**Each review means a 100 words for the next chap**

**The more reviews I receive the longer the next chapter will be.**

**No reviews means no new chapter in the future**

* * *

><p>Robin stumbled into Mount Justice. Angry at himself for being of guard when it came to those girls attacking him.<p>

He looked into the mountain only to see his team staring at him hazily. KF moaned his name as he approached robin in a normal tempo.

Robins eyes pierced open as he started to walk backwards.

Mega'nn started to levitate towards him slowly her eyes seemingly devoured him complete.

Superboy started to lick his lips and Artemis was winking him. Kaldur tried to corner him.

Robin stared at his team mates totally freaked out and said: 'Okay I'm officially not feeling the aster here guys, but apparently you are feeling it'. 'So maybe it would be best if I just went home and you had a party here by yourselves?'

He grinned all of the sudden as he attempted to throw smoke bombs on the ground. Unfortunately KF already snooped them out of his hands.

Aw, damn KF whats the rush?: Robin said teasing his teammate. KF didn't respond though.

'Okay... It seems like that you won't let me go home?'

Artemis stepped forward and said: 'Why do you want to leave us?'. 'We love you, we just want to keep you safe'.

Before Robin knew it Kid Flash was holding his leg and.. he was kissing his feet. Robin looked at it shocked. KF however didn't seem to care about it. He seemed strangely pleased being to hold robin.

Mega'nn however burst out in anger. She seemed completely displeased, heavy on the dis. She shouted: 'KF he is mine not yours!'. Superboy frowned angry at miss Martian and hissed: 'He is mine though'. Kaldur responded very calmly: 'He is ours'. 'We are an team, we can share him'

Artemis started to smile creepy and said: 'we can put him in a cage, so that we are the only ones that can admire him'.

KF almost started crying when he heard this and said while sobbing: 'but I want to touch him'

and while robin rolled his eyes. The others nodded in agreement.

They started to close in on him. Robin started to brace himself.

* * *

><p><strong>One more time as a reminder<strong>

**the more reviews the longer the next chapter will be ^^**

**If I don't get any reviews there won't be a next chap**

**each review means a 100 words**

**So you decide how long the next chap will be**


	3. running away

**Don't judge my English and I do hope you like the story.**

**I hope you will review.**

**the more reviews the longer the next chapter will be ^^**

**Each review means a 100 words for the next chap**

**The more reviews I receive the longer the next chapter will be.**

**No reviews means no new chapter in the future.**

**Thxx for the reviews :D **

**virtual cookies for: GGCharms, IlovePepsi2 and BirdBoyB01 (thanks for reviewing :D)**

Robin knew he had to act fast if he wanted to get away from his teammates. Thank god that he was raised by a paranoid bat.

So he did what any teenage boy would do if every person in the room was having a major crush on him. He put his hands on his slender hips and took his most charming pose, as good as this was possible with a KF hanging on his leg.

Robin to his despise noticed that his teammates were totally ogling him over. Robin tried to ignore this fact as he slowly moved his hands up towards his utility belt.

He gently opened two pouches at the same time and grabbed the items that were in there.

He threw the kryptonite to Superboy while shouting: 'catch' _(I know that was very evil of robin ^^ dont you just love it ? )._

Superboy trapped in this love spell just couldn't resist an order of his beloved bird and he catched it. After which he immediately fell on to his knees.

Superboy looked at Robin. His face lightning up slightly green and even though he was obviously in pain he grunted Robin's name.

Robin then looked at KF who was holding onto his leg like his life depended on it. Yet strangely enough robin slid out of it like he was made of butter.

KF just stared astonished at his empty hands and moaned for his loss. Robin took this moment to very fast knock Wally out.

The other three however were now prepared and not planning to let him escape.

And as he just thought it couldn't get worse. He heard the Zeta-beams coming online announcing the arrival of: Batman, Green Arrow, Aqua-man, Captain marvel.

Robin stared at his teammates and turned around very fast. Hopping over the members of the justice league who were completely unprepared for him to do that he jumped into the zeta beam.

And with that the mechanic female voice said: 'Recognized Robin B01'

And he was gone.

**One more time as a reminder**

**the more reviews the longer the next chapter will be ^^**

**If I don't get any reviews there won't be a next chap**

**each review means a 100 words**

**So you decide how long the next chap will be**


	4. fawcett city

**I have gotten 4 reviews, so that means a 400 words long chap for you people ^^**

**Each review means a 100 words**

**so the more reviews i get ^^ the longer the next chap will be ^^**

**SO REVIEW PLEASE**

* * *

><p>Robin exited the zeta beam in a big haste. He immediately turned around and hacked into the Zeta-beam. He saw the smileys on his holographic screen turn up smirking in a pretty green color.<p>

And he grinned. He was in. Snickering he went to work. Something that would stall his team and the justice league for quite a while.

He completely dismantled all of the zeta-beams located all over the world and after he did that he put a big mean anti-hacking program on it, so that the bats wouldn't be capable of just switching the beams on again.

After he had done this he started taking his Robin outfit of and changed very fast in his civvies. After doing this he turned around and walked out of the dark ally in which was the zeta-beam and into the city called Fawcett city.

Still trying to stick as close to the shadows as he could.

Of course he didn't expect that the moment that he walked outside that he would again be hunted by the people but this time in his human form. He started to panic.

As he was Dick Grayson now he couldn't defend himself. Doubting about what he should do he decided to run as fast as he could hoping to beat the mob that was chasing him right now.

He heard a man moan when he grabbed his arm. 'I don't know why, but, but I just simply need to have you'. Saying this the man let go and dropped on his knee and shouted: 'Marry me, please, I beg of you.'

Dick was spooked out. Everybody in the world has had to be mental. Really mental.

All of the sudden Dick heard someone shouting: 'Shazam!' and before he knew it he was in captain Marvels arms being carried away from the mob that was hunting him. Marvel looked at him concerned and asked: 'You alright kid?'.

Dick's eyes went wide open like he had seen a ghost and he hugged Captain marvel fast and tight while whispering: 'I am glad you are here to save me Billy'

Marvel was the one who looked like he had seen a ghost this time and almost dropped Dick. Dick noticing that captain marvel was spooked out took out his glasses and grinned.

Of course captain Marvel just had to grin back.

* * *

><p><strong>One more time as a reminder<strong>

**the more reviews the longer the next chapter will be ^^**

**If I don't get any reviews there won't be a next chap**

**each review means a 100 words**

**So you decide how long the next chap will be**


	5. Contact

**My deepest apologies for the delay, but I'm working my ass of for my exam project. … if I fail this .. I wont get my diploma .. after this week I will be capable to upload a whole lot faster :P**

**and I promise I will, so until then please be patient:P**

**sorry if this chap isn't as good, but I don't really have the time for typing this right now XD**

**muahahaaha extra long chap for you :D **

**but please be patient next chapter will take a little bit longer**

* * *

><p>Dick was very happy that finally one person he had met was acting normal and he started to wonder why. In his mind were thousand of options if not more and what was the reason that people turned into zombi stalkers anyway?<p>

This whole thing was just plain old weird. While Dick was wondering Billy flew him to a nearby rooftop and put him down on it.

Billy happy to see his friend that was also very close in age to him decided to transform back and shouted: SHAZAM!

Robin looked at the thunder striking captain Marvel transforming him back to Billy. His eyes becoming smaller when he looked at the 10 year old boy storming towards him. The boy leaped into the air and started to crashhug Robin. Robin you, you are my greatest hero. You are so cool.

The young boy said this with enormous, big puppy eyes that were impossible to ignore even for someone trained to withstand any kind of torture.

Robin tried facepalming himself two or three times took a big breath and looked at those damned puppy eyes again, while he thought: 'damn I never should have underestimated puppy eyes.. okay focus!'

Robin took on his sweetest face and asked Billy kindly to transform again, because it looked so cool.

Of course the innocent boy complied since it was robin who asked him and after shouting: 'Shazam!' Captain Marvel was back, but he was pale and a little bit sick looking.

Worried over him Robin walked towards him putting his hand on his shoulder. Marvel smiled at this gesture and whispered: 'Thanks Rob, I appreciate it'.

Robin just smiled and asked: 'It's okay, but what got you all so wired up in your real id?'

Captain Marvel started to frown and said: 'dunno, but its still not out of my system completely'. 'I don't know how long I can remain sane'.

Robin grimaced and nodded. 'Find out what you can from the justice league, but don't let them know that I'm here.'

Billy nodded and accessed his communicator. He called up the Justice League.

* * *

><p>Batman couldn't believe it. Who could have the audacity to call at this moment? They were trapped with the Young Justice team and Robin was in trouble.. Big time.<p>

He sighed when he saw that it was Captain Marvel. The young boy always had the best of timings.

He looked at the screen pondering whether to answer or not and he started to look into the location that Billy was calling from. After looking for 15 seconds he had found it. It wasn't his best time, but it had to do.

After looking at the camera images of Captain Marvel he really started to wonder why the fellow had called him, since nothing urgent seemed to be going on, but all of the sudden he saw a small person standing next to Captain Marvel.

Shocked he hastily answered the call. There was no need to ponder about it any longer

And on the big computer screen in front of him came Captain Marvel's happy, yet slightly serious face.

'Yo Bats': the boy said overjoyed. 'eehm, I got a situation on hands'. Batman just nodded and said: 'robin is there with you and he is being stalked by everybody that is nearby him'.

Captain marvel blinked two or three times in surprise and said: 'ehm, yeah that just about sums it up I guess..'

'But I seemed resistant against it, until I transformed back'. 'Now it seems to slowly get to me'.

Batman nodded while going over what had happened the last hour in Fawcett city. He saw how robin as Dick Grayson got chased and even proposed to … by a guy.

Batman clenched his fists and tried to calm his range. Nobody had the right to do something like that to his son.

He spoke: 'Robin.. what do you think about the situation? '

Now Robin came into the picture being all pale but smiling softly. His dark sunglasses on his nose covering what emotion he truly may have felt.

Robin answered softly but stern: 'It's magic… Captain marvel was resistant to it'. He fell quiet for a couple of seconds thinking something over, before continuing his thoughts on the matter: 'it seems that it has a limit range, since you are not effected now or didn't you feel anything when I hopped out of the mountain?'

Batman tried to look stern, but the father under the mask.. Bruce Wayne blushed deeply and couldn't deny that he hadn't felt anything. He felt deeply ashamed.

Robin just smiled at him and said: 'everything is okay, Batman'. 'It wasn't you, you know'.

And they both went silent.

Both wondering what caused this and what could solve this.

Batman started speaking: 'I will summon Zatara and Zatanna maybe they can help you.

I will see you in Gotham city.

'Robin, please be careful': he whispered.

* * *

><p><strong>muahaha im absolutly gonna throw some gotham maddies in here :D :D<strong>

**got any suggestions?**

**p.s**

**One more time as a reminder.**

**the more reviews the longer the next chapter will be ^^**


End file.
